Skeletons in the Closet
by Vini
Summary: Now that Rory's closet is clean, what will Jess' hold?
1. Default Chapter

Skeleton's in the Closet part 1  
  
By Jessica  
  
Pairing- Rory and Jess  
  
This takes place sometime after Lost and Found. This is my first fan fic so please send feedback.  
  
Stars Hollow Bookstore: Night  
  
Jess is wandering around towards the front of the store looking up at the door every now and then. Rory walks in and immediately heads over to where Jess is standing.  
  
Jess- You're late  
  
.  
  
Rory- No, I'm not, we said 7:30  
  
Jess- No, I asked if you wanted to meet at the bookstore at 7:00 and you said 'no problem.'  
  
Rory- I wouldn't have said 'no problem' because Dean always has his break from work at 7:00 so it would have been a problem.  
  
Jess- Okay, you caught me. I just wanted to see how you would react if you ever thought you were even the tiniest bit late to something.  
  
Rory- I would get hit by deer and then yell at everyone in my English class.  
  
Jess- Wow, a violent side to Rory Gilmore I didn't know about.  
  
Rory- I try to keep it hidden so as not to scare away the tourists.  
  
Jess- I'm sure the wacko over at the market probably appreciates that. So, what are we looking for today?  
  
Rory- Of Human Bondage.  
  
Jess- I wasn't planning on taking our friendship in that direction, but if you insist.  
  
Rory- You do realize you're not funny, right?  
  
Jess- You can't expect me not to make a crack at that  
  
CUT TO  
  
The Gilmore Residence: the same night  
  
Rory and Jess walk in and throw their bags from the bookstore on the couch before heading to the kitchen.  
  
Jess- So which take out place did you and your mom over order from this time?  
  
Rory opens the fridge to find it empty.  
  
Rory- I thought there was chinese in here. I guess my mom ate it before she went to class. No problem, we can just order a pizza.  
  
Jess- With everything?  
  
Rory- Of course. I'll order, you pick out a movie.  
  
Jess- Do you mind if I grab your copy of Anna Karinina before I forget?  
  
Rory- Sure, in the left box under the bed.  
  
Jess walks into her room and gets the book but on the way he is distracted by something on her dresser. He walks over and picks up her box of cornstarch.  
  
Jess- Hey, can I ask you a question?  
  
Rory- Yeah, what?  
  
Jess- Why do you have a box of cornstarch in your bedroom? I mean, you and your mom don't seem like the type who would even know what cornstarch is used for.  
  
Rory- Hey, I resent that. (He gives her a 'yeah, sure' look.) Though I do see your point.  
  
Rory starts back towards the living room, obviously trying to avoid the question. Jess follows her, still holding the cornstarch.  
  
Jess- You didn't answer the question. What, embarrassing childhood memories or something?  
  
Rory- Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to laugh.  
  
Jess- Ever or just until you can't hear.  
  
Rory- Never mind.  
  
Jess- I'm kidding, you can tell me.  
  
Rory- Fine, when I was first getting to know Dean, I was really nervous around him and I would go into the market to get things and see him. One time I was in there and I was looking at cornstarch and he came over and we started talking and he kissed me. It was the first time he had ever kissed me and afterwards I freaked out and ran out of the market still carrying the cornstarch.  
  
Jess- Okay, I know I said I wouldn't laugh, but that's before I knew you were going to tell me you committed the crime of the century in Stars Hollow.  
  
Rory- I knew I should have lied.  
  
Jess- Are capable of such a thing? Okay, another question?  
  
Rory- No.  
  
Jess- You don't even know what I was going to ask.  
  
Rory- You have forfeited all question rights.  
  
Jess-Why the freak out when he kissed you?  
  
Rory- Of course why should that stop you?  
  
Jess- I promise I won't laugh, no matter the answer.  
  
Rory (reluctantly)- That wasn't just the first time Dean kissed me, it was the first time anyone kissed me.  
  
Jess- Are you serious?  
  
Rory- I'm not exactly a social butterfly.  
  
Jess- So the bag boy is the only guy you've ever kissed? (Rory's eyes shift away uncomfortably) Who else?  
  
Rory- What?  
  
Jess- You are with "Mr. Wonderful" and yet you kissed another guy. Who was it?  
  
Rory- I don't want to talk about it.  
  
Jess- I'm sorry, I didn't mean bring up bad memories. Let's forget it.  
  
Rory- You have to promise me that you will never tell Dean about it.  
  
Jess- Yeah, I promise.  
  
Rory- Last year Dean and I broke up for a little while, it's a long story, and I couldn't deal with it a first, so I went to this party and this guy was there who I had never gotten along with. In the middle of the party, in front of everyone his girlfriend dumped him. I felt bad for him, we started talking and then he kissed me. I started crying and ran out of the party.  
  
Jess- So basically any time someone kisses you, you run in the other direction?  
  
Rory- It's just, when Tristin kissed me it was the first time since the break up that I really accepted it. It was like I suddenly realized that it was someone else's lips on mine and I would never be Dean's again. Or at least that's what I thought at the time.  
  
Jess- So if you were broken up at the time, why don't you just tell Dean the truth?  
  
Rory- Because it would really hurt him if he ever knew. Dean hated Tristin so much I just can't even imagine the look on his face if he knew the truth. Okay, so did we decide on a movie?  
  
Jess- Now I'm gonna have to go with Dazed and Confused.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Luke's Diner-sometime in the afternoon a few weeks later  
  
Rory- Hey Luke.  
  
Luke- Coffee?  
  
Rory- Yes please. (Luke goes to pour the coffee) Is Jess around?  
  
Luke- No, I think he bookstore but I'm not sure. He might be at the market, I asked him to stop over there to pick up a few things but that's just assuming he decided to completely break character and do something someone asked him to.  
  
Rory- Thanks.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Doose's Market- that same day  
  
Tristin walks into the store and immediately over to Dean.  
  
Tristin- Hey, gotta minute?  
  
Dean- You have got to be kidding me. What the hell are you doing here? I thought your parents finally got sick of you and shipped you away.  
  
Tristin- They did actually, I'm just back for a few weeks vacation.  
  
Dean- And there was no one else you could bother?  
  
Tristin- Look I'm not here to see Rory okay.  
  
Dean- At the risk of sounding redundant, what the hell are you doing here?  
  
Tristin- Truth is, I want to apologize. I've had plenty of time to think lately, military school not being a social hot spot, and I realized what a jerk I was.  
  
Dean- And you are baring your soul to me because?  
  
Tristin- If I try and talk to Rory it will just seem like a different tactic and I figured you were probably still more mad then she is.  
  
Dean- Wow, this was a really touching moment but I'm not buying it at all.  
  
Tristin- Well, at least I tried.  
  
Dean- Yeah, I know all about you attempts. Now, excuse my rudeness, but one more second standing here and someone might get hurt. (Dean walks away)  
  
The angle changes to reveal Jess standing at the end of the shelves.  
  
Jess- Wow, even I've never even made him that made. Congrats.  
  
Tristin- Who are you the new stock boy?  
  
Jess- Nah, I'm just a passive observer of today's afterschool special. And you are?  
  
Tristin- Tristin.  
  
Jess- Tristin, I know that name.  
  
Tristin- I went to school with Rory until I got kicked out.  
  
Jess- You're the one she kissed?  
  
Tristin- How do you know about that?  
  
Jess- She told me. So now you come back to try and win her over again with the reformed boy routine.  
  
Tristin- Actually no, I have a girlfriend now, one I really care about. Some guy was trying to break us up not to long ago and it showed me what an ass I had been to Rory and Dean and I wanted to apologize but I guess that's not going to happen, so whatever. (He starts to walk away.)  
  
Jess- Can I ask you a question? (Jess follows Tristen towards the door and without realizing it, within earshot of Dean)  
  
Tristin- Yeah, sure.  
  
Jess- What was it like to kiss Rory?  
  
Tristin- Incredible. In fact, until I began seeing Lauren I thought I would never feel anything so special again. (Tristin walks out the door leaving Jess standing there.)  
  
CUT TO:  
  
The Gilmore house- later that evening  
  
Rory is sitting on the front porch reading. Dean walks up looking less than cheerful.  
  
Rory- Hey, I thought you were working 'til 9:00?  
  
Dean- I wasn't feeling good so Taylor let me leave.  
  
Rory- Are you okay, should you be at home?  
  
Dean- No this is where I need to be.  
  
Rory- That sounded a bit ominous, what's going on?  
  
Dean- Last year when I kissed you in the market, that was the first time you had ever been kissed right?  
  
Rory- Yeah, I told you that, it was the only way to explain my reaction.  
  
Dean- So then, I'm the only guy you've ever kissed right? (Rory doesn't answer) Right?  
  
Rory- What's with all the questions? What's going on?  
  
Dean- How could you?  
  
Rory- How could I what?  
  
Dean- How could you kiss Tristin?  
  
Rory- How do you know about that?  
  
Dean- Apparently I'm the only one who didn't know I had to hear it from Jess.  
  
Rory- I can't believe he told you.  
  
Dean- You should have told me.  
  
Rory- I didn't tell you because I knew that it would only hurt you.  
  
Dean- So not only did you cheat on me, you lied about it.  
  
Rory- I never cheated on you.  
  
Dean- Oh really, what big technical word from your Oxford Dictionary would you use for it.  
  
Rory- For your information, we were broken up when Tristin kissed me. You do remember dumping me last year don't you?  
  
Dean- Okay, so if it happened when we were broken up then why didn't you tell me about it when we got back together?  
  
Rory- I don't know, maybe because I thought it might hurt you to know.  
  
Dean- But finding out from Jess, yeah that felt great. Did anything else happen in that month and a half I should maybe know about?  
  
Rory- I have never asked you what you did when we weren't together and you know why?  
  
Dean- Maybe because you can trust me.  
  
Rory- Or maybe because not only am I better off not knowing, it is also none of my business. We were broken up, how many time do I have to say it? I didn't know we were going to get back together, I had no clue what you were doing or who with, I was just trying desperately to get over you and yes I did something stupid in the process but where do you get the right to judge me for it?  
  
Dean- Maybe I thought that if you loved me you wouldn't be able to kiss someone else or that you would at least be honest enough to tell me. I'm standing here looking at you and for the first time I feel like I don't know you at all.  
  
Rory- What are you saying?  
  
Dean- Look, maybe we should just take a break for a little while. I cared about you so much but right now I just can't trust you.  
  
Rory- You find out one little thing and suddenly you can't trust me? Don't you think that's a bit extreme?  
  
Dean- I know, I'm sorry. (Dean turns around and walks away. Rory's crying on the porch when Lorelai pulls up.)  
  
Lorelai –Honey, what happened?  
  
Rory –Dean found out about Tristin.  
  
Lorelai –As in the whole "kissing thing?"  
  
Rory –Of course the whole kissing thing. He's so upset, he said he feels like he can't trust me and that he wants to take a break. What does he mean "a break?" I mean, either you're together with someone or you not. Taking a break only confused matters more. I mean look at Ross and Rachel.  
  
Lorelai –When did you start watching Friends?  
  
Rory –I don't think that's the point here.  
  
Lorelai –No, you're right, the point is that Dean probably just needs some time right now to take all this in. It's got to be tough on the guy. He'll be back as soon as he's calmed down.  
  
Rory –You think?  
  
Lorelai –I think. How did he find out anyway?  
  
Rory –(hesitating) It's not important.  
  
CUT TO: the door to Luke and Jess's apartment. Rory is standing in the hallway pulling herself together before she knocks on the door. Jess answers.  
  
Jess –Hey, this is a first. What are you doing here?  
  
Rory –Got a minute?  
  
Jess –For you, I've got five.  
  
Rory –Okay, enough with the movie quotes this is serious.  
  
Jess –I'm guessing so. What's going on?  
  
Rory –How could you tell Dean about Tristin? I mean, I know you have this whole, I'm mad at the world, life sucks, I don't want to be here thing going on, but I really thought that you would keep something a secret if I asked you to. I thought we were friends.  
  
Jess –What are you talking about?  
  
Rory –Dean came over the other day really upset and told me that he found out from you that I kissed Tristin. You promised not to say anything.  
  
Jess –And I didn't.  
  
Rory –Yeah and some little bird not only told Dean about it but also told him that you knew?  
  
Jess –I didn't tell him anything!  
  
Rory –I can't believe I actually defended you to everyone. God, I can be such an idiot. (Rory turns and walks out. Jess is left standing there a minute until he suddenly realizes what must have happened and follows her.)  
  
CUT TO: The street in front of Luke's. Rory is waiting to cross the street when Jess comes running out of the building.  
  
Jess –Rory, wait.  
  
Rory –Why?  
  
Jess –I know what must have happened.  
  
Rory –Really?  
  
Jess –Tristin came into the market the other day.  
  
Rory –Tristin's at military school.  
  
Jess –He was home for a few weeks. Anyway, he came to apologize to Dean for everything he did. Dean got pissed and walked away. Tristin and I started talking and I realized that he was the guy you kissed. I asked him about it. Dean must have overheard without my realizing it.  
  
Rory –I realize that you only had a few minutes but I must say, I am slightly disappointed. I thought you of all people could come up with a better story than that.  
  
Jess –It's the truth.  
  
Rory –No way that Tristin would ever apologize for anything he's ever done. I don't think he even knows how. And why would he go to Dean and not to me? It doesn't make any sense.  
  
Jess –Whatever, if you don't want to believe me that's fine. I couldn't really understand it myself why he was there. I guess he just said his peace, got into his Porsche and drove away with a clear conscience. (He turns to walk away)  
  
Rory –How did you know he drives a Porsche?  
  
Jess –Because that was the car parked in the front he got into.  
  
Rory –Jess, I'm sorry I was so mean. The way Dean said it, it sounded like you just went and told him all about it to hurt him.  
  
Jess –It didn't hurt him it hurt you.  
  
Rory –(deep in thought) Yeah. (suddenly angry) It did hurt me. Why didn't he tell me the whole story? He didn't even tell me he saw Tristin! He just comes and dumps all this at my feet, makes me feel horribly guilty, and leaves.  
  
Jess –He broke up with you?  
  
Rory –No, he just said he wanted to take a break for a little while.  
  
Jess –So, he leaves out the part where a guy you kissed is back in town with a changed attitude, makes me look like the bad guy, and then doesn't break up with you? I'm I the only one who sees a pattern here?  
  
Rory –You think he did all this on purpose to keep me from you and Tristin?  
  
Jess –Maybe he didn't think it completely through, but he has been a little possessive of your time lately, and you said that he was jealous of Tristin. It just makes sense.  
  
Rory –I can't believe it.  
  
Jess –What are you going to do?  
  
Rory –We're on a break.  
  
Jess –So?  
  
Rory –So, I'm going to do whatever I want.  
  
CUT TO: the Gilmore residence. A few weeks later, Rory is watching Friends when Lorelai come in.  
  
Lorelai –I'm home.  
  
Rory –In here.  
  
Lorelai –Hey girlie, how was school today?  
  
Rory –No new forms of torture were introduced so I'd say I ended up in the plus column.  
  
Lorelai –That's good. What are you watching?  
  
Rory –Friends.  
  
Lorelai –Please tell me that this is part of the Mystery Science Theatre that you started up in our living room and that others will be arriving shortly to watch you mock it mercilessly.  
  
Rory –It's not that bad.  
  
Rachel (on the TV) –Guess what, guess what, guess what!!!  
  
Chandler (on the TV) –The fifth dentist caved and now there all recommending Trident.  
  
Rory –Sometimes.  
  
Lorelai –While we are on the subject of horrible Friends cliches, any word from Dean?  
  
Rory –Yeah, I, uh, talked to him a few days ago.  
  
Lorelai –How many days ago?  
  
Rory –Like, maybe, twelve.  
  
Lorelai –You talked to him two weeks ago and you didn't tell me?! What happened?  
  
Rory –We talked about things. Not just Tristin but everything else that's been going on and we decided that maybe just take a little time apart.  
  
Lorelai –We decided?  
  
Rory –Well, I decided.  
  
Lorelai –So basically you dumped him.  
  
Rory –I wouldn't put it that way but basically yeah.  
  
Lorelai –And you're okay with this?  
  
Rory –It's a good thing. I mean, I don't want to be one of those girls who dates the same guy all through school, thinks they're going to get married and live a wonderful life only to wake up at thirty-five with four kids living in a two bedroom apartment working a crappy job to support an out of work cheating husband.  
  
Lorelai –Okay, breathe. I don't think any of that could ever happen to you. You would need at least three rooms or else where would I sleep?  
  
Rory –Mom!  
  
Lorelai –No, I'm glad you're not limiting yourself to just one person, but are you sure there's not something else involved here?  
  
Rory –Like what?  
  
Lorelai –Like maybe an attraction to Jess.  
  
Rory –Jess has nothing to do with this. It was just time with Dean. I still care about him, it was just like, he was getting so jealous all the time, I had to wonder to what end? First he was jealous of Tristin, then of Jess, I mean where was it going to stop?  
  
Lorelai –So this has nothing to do with Jess?  
  
Rory –No.  
  
Lorelai –And you don't have any feelings for Jess?  
  
Rory –I just told you it has nothing to do with him.  
  
Lorelai –That's not what I asked.  
  
Rory –I'm going to bed.  
  
Lorelai –It's 8:30.  
  
Rory –Well, someone's doing a really good job of tiring me out. (She gets up and goes to here room)  
  
CUT TO: Luke's apartment. Jess answers a knock at the door to find Rory standing there.  
  
Jess –Should I be scared?  
  
Rory –Well, that depends, do you startle easily?  
  
Jess –Not typically.  
  
Rory –Then you should be fine.  
  
Jess –Are we through with the ice-breaking banter?  
  
Rory –I think so.  
  
Jess –Good, (gestures for her to come in) what's up?  
  
Rory –You know I've been avoiding you lately.  
  
Jess –You have? I hadn't noticed.  
  
Rory –Cute.  
  
Jess –No, seriously, I thought there was just always something really important on the other side of the street whenever I saw you.  
  
Rory –Okay, I'm trying to apologize and you are not making it easy.  
  
Jess –No, I'm not.  
  
Rory –Look, I know what happened wasn't your fault and I just wanted to say I'm sorry for freaking out on you like that.  
  
Jess –Well, at least I now know for sure there is a violent side to Rory Gilmore. So, why have you been avoiding me?  
  
Rory –I just had so much going on in my head I couldn't deal with anything so I avoided everyone, it wasn't just you.  
  
Jess –I guess that makes me feel a little better.  
  
Rory –Can I make it up to you?  
  
Jess –What do you have in mind?  
  
Rory –Well, my mom's at her business class tonight so I thought we could have an "All of Jess' Picks" movie fest, complete with any kind of food you want.  
  
Jess –What if I want you to cook?  
  
Rory –Complete with any kind of take-out you want.  
  
Jess –I guess that will do.  
  
CUT TO: the Gilmore residence. Rory is lying on the couch fast asleep. Jess is leaning up against the couch, also asleep. Lorelai walks in the front door and sees this with a torn look on her face. She starts over to wake them up, then decides not to. She simply turns and goes up the stairs.  
  
CUT TO: the next morning. Lorelai is making coffee when Rory comes out of her room wearing her p.j.s and not looking completely awake yet.  
  
Lorelai –Good morning.  
  
Rory –Morning. When did you finally get in?  
  
Lorelai –It was after midnight. A group of us were studying for the final.  
  
Rory –Oh, sorry about Jess and I falling asleep. It wasn't planned.  
  
Lorelai –I know.  
  
Rory –You do?  
  
Lorelai –Well I didn't for the first five seconds, but once I realized you were both fully clothed I calmed down.  
  
Rory –Mom!  
  
Lorelai –I'm only kidding. Sure I wasn't crazy to walk in and see that but I…  
  
Rory –Have to trust me?  
  
Lorelai –Not just you.  
  
Rory –I promise you can trust him.  
  
Lorelai –I don't mean him. I have to trust myself that I did a good enough job raising you that I don't have to stand over you to know that you're going to make the right decisions.  
  
Rory –You did, and I will.  
  
Lorelai –That being said, Jess isn't going to come walking out of your room or anything is he?  
  
Rory –Oh, no, he already snuck out the window.  
  
Lorelai –Rory!  
  
Rory –I'm kidding, he left at like two when I rolled off the couch.  
  
Lorelai –Okay, no more giving Mommy heartattacks.  
  
Rory –I couldn't resist.  
  
Lorelai –Devil child.  
  
Rory –You raised me.  
  
Lorelai –Hey, even Gregory Peck couldn't tame a child born of a jackal.  
  
Rory –Thanks a lot.  
  
Lorelai –Damien, DAMIEN!!!  
  
CUT TO: the sidewalk across the street from Doose's Market. Rory is walking toward the market when Jess comes up.  
  
Jess –Hey.  
  
Rory –Hey  
  
Jess –How did things go with your mom?  
  
Rory –She's okay. We talked and she trusts herself.  
  
Jess –Is that some weird Gilmore logic?  
  
Rory –It's good.  
  
Jess –Okay, so what are you doing now?  
  
Rory –I have some things to get from the market.  
  
Jess –Cool, I'll come with you.  
  
Rory –Maybe you shouldn't.  
  
Jess –Why not?  
  
Rory –It's just Dean's probably working and it's already weird seeing him now, I just think if you were there it might be even worse.  
  
Jess –I understand.  
  
Rory –(disbelieving) You do?  
  
Jess –Sure, I've got ex-girlfriends. If I saw any of them right after we broke up with another guy, even a friend, I wouldn't be too happy about it.  
  
Rory –Thanks.  
  
Jess –Just don't forget, you still have to watch Tommy Boy and Mallrats with me.  
  
Rory –We watched Tommy Boy.  
  
Jess –You fell asleep in the first 15 minutes, that hardly counts.  
  
Rory –Okay, fine.  
  
Jess –I'll see you later. (He leaves and Rory goes into the market. She picks up the items she needs and on her way out she runs right into Dean.)  
  
Rory –How's it going?  
  
Dean –Not bad, you?  
  
Rory –Good, good.  
  
Dean –I'm glad.  
  
Rory –So, how long is this going to be weird?  
  
Dean –Until one of us walks away?  
  
Rory –Do you think we'll ever be able to be friends again?  
  
Dean –I don't know. I mean we were never friends to start with.  
  
Rory –Do you think we can try?  
  
Dean –Not right now, maybe, I don't know, in a little awhile, I just…  
  
Rory –It's okay.  
  
Dean –I gotta get back to work.  
  
Rory –Okay, well, see ya around.  
  
CUT TO: The Gilmore residence, a few days later. Rory answers the door to find Jess standing there with a box of pizza and a couple of movies.  
  
Rory –Hey, what are you doing here?  
  
Jess –Tommy Boy. You couldn't have forgotten, you still owe me.  
  
Rory –I was trying so hard to forget, I actually succeeded.  
  
Jess –It's not that bad. I caught you laughing a time or two.  
  
Rory –Okay, it's not as bad as I thought it was going to be.  
  
Jess –Thank-you. So, can I come in?  
  
Rory –I guess I don't have much of a choice. (She opens the door the rest of the way as he walks in.)  
  
Jess –No, not really.  
  
CUT TO: later that evening. Rory and Jess are lying on the floor in front of the TV. After a few seconds Rory stops and looks over at Jess.  
  
Jess –Don't even think about falling asleep again.  
  
Rory –I won't.  
  
Jess –I already had to push you a couple of times to make sure you were still coherent. At least now I know how you get out of doing things you don't want to.  
  
Rory –Yeah, I just fake narcolepsy.  
  
Jess –Okay, what's going on? You look deep in thought.  
  
Rory –Nothing, (Jess just looks at her.) okay, you said something before that I was just kind of wondering about.  
  
Jess –So, are we going to play charades or are you going to tell me what it was?  
  
Rory –When we met Tristin that day in the market, you said you realized he was the one I kissed and you asked him about it.  
  
Jess –Yeah.  
  
Rory –Well, what exactly did you ask him? I mean, if you knew that I had kissed him, then what else was there?  
  
Jess –I was just curious about it that's all.  
  
Rory –I just don't get what there is to be curious about.  
  
Jess –All I asked him was what was it like to kiss you.  
  
Rory –Oh.  
  
Jess –Do you even want to know what he said?  
  
Rory –I'm scared to ask.  
  
Jess –He said it was incredible.  
  
Rory –Yeah, well, you learn not to listen to anything Tristin says.  
  
Jess –He sounded pretty convincing. (Rory just kind of shrugs.) Okay, well, I'm going to get out of here before I fall asleep just in case your mother can't control herself this time.  
  
They get up and walk to the door. As Jess is about to walk out he turns back.  
  
Jess –Hey, listen, I'm sorry if I said anything that made you uncomfortable.  
  
Rory –You didn't.  
  
Jess –Well, bye. (He turns to go)  
  
Rory –Jess! (He stops as Rory goes up behind him. He turns back to her just as she leans up to kiss him gently. As she pulls back Jess just stands there looking at her.)  
  
Rory –Say something.  
  
Jess –Tristin was right. (With that he turns around and walks away.)  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Skeletons in the Closet part 2

CUT TO: Kim's Antiques, a few days later.  
  
Rory and Lane are sitting at a table downstairs studying. Well, Lane is studying and Rory is off somewhere else.  
  
Lane –Okay, this proof makes absolutely no sense. I mean, really, when am I ever going to actually need geometry?  
  
Rory –(not paying attention) Yeah, sure.  
  
Lane –(noticing that Rory's not all here) Not to mention history, am I really going to need that?  
  
Rory –(still not paying attention) Yeah, sure.  
  
Lane –And while we're on it, who really needs English class, I mean, I already speak it fluently.  
  
Rory –(finally snapping out) Wait, what?  
  
Lane –Well, you were at least half listening. So how's the weather there?  
  
Rory –The weather where?  
  
Lane –Second star to the right, straight on til morning? That would be Never-Never Land right?  
  
Rory –I'm sorry.  
  
Lane –Okay, what's going on? And don't say nothing, I know you to well for that.  
  
Rory –Okay, but you have to promise not to freak out.  
  
Lane –Jess kissed you didn't he?  
  
Rory –How did you know?  
  
Lane –We've all seen how Luke acts around Lorelai, subtly, not a trait passed down in their clan. So, tell me everything, when did he kiss you, where were you, what was going on?  
  
Rory –He didn't kiss me.  
  
Lane –What, I thought you just said…  
  
Rory –Actually, I kissed him.  
  
Lane –Oh my god, no way. Okay, details please.  
  
Rory –Well, everything was normal, I mean, we watched a movie made fum of each other but when he was leaving I felt this overwhelming urge to just kill him. I mean, I wasn't even thinking of it as like this big deal.  
  
Lane –But now you are?  
  
Rory –Now I don't know. I don't know what he thinks it was or what I want it to be.  
  
Lane –You mean you kissed him and you don't know if you want to date him?  
  
Rory –I'm just trying to think about this practically. My mom would absolutely freak if we started dating, she's just now getting use to us being friends. And I would like to try and be normal around Dean but that would never happen with Jess in the picture. Plus, I mean, when I think about it, I really don't even know Jess that well.  
  
Lane –First, your mom already knows that there is something going on between you two. She, like everyone else in this town, knew pretty much from the moment Jess stepped off that bus. Second, things will never be normal with you and Dean. He's your ex-boyfriend. Remember last time you broke up? Neither of you dated anyone else but things were never normal.  
  
Rory –I guess.  
  
Lane –Okay, now you have been spending every minute that you're not with me or a book with Jess, right?  
  
Rory –So?  
  
Lane –So, I know you have to have talked with him. What have you been talking about this whole time?  
  
Rory –We talk about, just stuff, you know. Mainly books, but movies and Stars Hollow antidotes, that sort of thing.  
  
Lane –So you've never asked him about his past?  
  
Rory –It just never came up.  
  
Lane –Maybe because you never brought it up. Look, don't get mad, I just think that maybe you're scared to ask him about the things he did to get shipped here. I know you see this whole good side to him that everyone else has missed and maybe you just don't want to know the entire story.  
  
Rory –You might have a point.  
  
Lane –I'm glad you think so, because there's more.  
  
Rory –Don't push your luck.  
  
Lane –No, just listen. Even though you don't want know the truth, you're going to have to ask about it. Say that kiss didn't matter, say you stay just friends, even as friends you should still know the truth. The longer you wait to find out, the more it's going to hurt you.  
  
(Rory has no answer to that. All she can do is wonder.)  
  
CUT TO: the gazebo  
  
Rory and Jess are sitting on the steps finishing lunch together. Jess is talking animatedly but there is obviously something bothering Rory.  
  
Jess –Is there something wrong with your burger?  
  
Rory –No, I'm just not hungry.  
  
Jess –A Gilmore not hungry, are you dying?  
  
Rory –Hey, I can be unable to eat without being on my deathbed.  
  
Jess –Not hungry and snappy, something's amiss.  
  
Rory –I'm fine, I'm just out of sorts.  
  
Jess –Well, I hope you're feeling better by Saturday.  
  
Rory –What's Saturday?  
  
Jess –Dinner in Hartford.  
  
Rory –No, those are Friday nights.  
  
Jess –I'm not talking about with your grandparents, I meant with me.  
  
Rory –The two of us? Like on a date?  
  
Jess –No I thought we could invite Luke and your mom and make it a family outing.  
  
Rory –What?!  
  
Jess –I'm kidding.  
  
Rory –So it is a date?  
  
Jess –Well if you insist on labeling things.  
  
Rory –I'm not sure about that.  
  
Jess –About what?  
  
Rory –Us dating. I don't know if that's such a good idea.  
  
Jess –We've been practically dating for weeks now, without the kissing, but you took care of that.  
  
Rory –Yeah, I know I did, I'm just not comfortable with the thought of being in a relationship with someone I don't know that much about.  
  
Jess –Okay, well ask. What do you want to know?  
  
Rory –Why did you get shipped to Stars Hollow?  
  
Jess –Wow, I thought we would start with the easy questions. You know, what's my favorite color, what music do I listen to?  
  
Rory –Dark blue and heavy metal because you think alternative is on the same level as boy band pop.  
  
Jess –Good guess.  
  
Rory –I already know that kind of stuff, I want to know you.  
  
Jess –Look Rory, I understand that, its just, that's my past. Yeah I wasn't happy coming here, but I was glad to be away from it.  
  
Rory –But it's a part of who you are.  
  
Jess –No, it's a part of who I was. I haven't asked you for much but right now I'm asking you to trust me.  
  
Rory –Trust you?  
  
Jess –Yeah, trust that if my past was to have any effect on you I would tell you.  
  
Rory –And it doesn't.  
  
Jess –No, it's completely behind me now.  
  
Rory –Okay.  
  
Jess –Really, okay?  
  
Rory –Well, I'm not thrilled about it but I have to respect that it's your life, to share or not to share.  
  
Jess –That is the question.  
  
Rory –Cute.  
  
Jess –So are we on for Saturday?  
  
Rory –Only if you promise to leave Hamlet behind.  
  
Jess –Then it's a date.  
  
CUT TO: the Gilmore residence, Saturday night.  
  
Jess walks up the porch and rings the doorbell. He waits for a second before he hears muttled voices from the other side of the door.  
  
Rory –Mom, you have to get it, I'm not dressed.  
  
Lorelai –But I finally got into the perfect position on the couch. I'm at just the right angle on the pillows, there is no glare on the screen from the lights and the remote and popcorn are just within reach. It took me an hour to get this right.  
  
Rory –You been sitting on the couch for ten minutes.  
  
Lorelai –Well, it felt like an hour.  
  
Rory –Mom!  
  
Lorelai –Okay, I got it. (suddenly the door opens and Jess is faced with a none to pleased Lorelai) Jess, hi.  
  
Jess –Hi.  
  
Lorelai –So, uh, you want to come in? Rory will be just a second.  
  
Jess –Sure.  
  
Lorelai –(not sure what to say) Great. So, how's school?  
  
Jess –Hasn't burned down yet.  
  
Lorelai –But not from your lack of trying.  
  
An ackward moment passes while each try and decide what the best was to handle this whole situation is. Finally Lorelai can't take it anymore.  
  
Lorelai –Prove me right and I will kill you.  
  
Jess –I'm sorry, what?  
  
Lorelai –I don't like you. I pretty much think you're bad news.  
  
Jess –Well, thanks for the honesty.  
  
Lorelai –But you better prove me wrong, cause right now all I can see is you breaking Rory's heart and if you do, I will kill you.  
  
Jess –I get that you don't like me, I'm not asking you to, but for all the crap I've pulled I would never hurt anyone I care about.  
  
Lorelai –And you care about Rory?  
  
Jess –Yeah I do.  
  
Lorelai –That's good. Keep it that way.  
  
(Rory enters the room, looking beautiful as always.)  
  
Rory –Ready to go?  
  
Jess –Yeah.  
  
Rory –Bye Mom, we'll be home by midnight.  
  
(Lorelai watches them leave with a concerned look on her face. She knows this can't end well.) 


End file.
